The purpose of this core is to provide access and training for both the Image analysis system (Nikon E800 fluorescent scope with DIC optics) and the Confocal Laser Microscope (Fluoview Confocal Scanning Systems on Leeds-Olympus BX50 Microscope). The equipment will be used for density measures, cell counting, photodocumentation, production of digitized images and other needs as the projects require. The core is located on the second floor, is managed by a committee that consists of the PI's on the program project and allows access to equipment that would otherwise be too expensive for each laboratory to own and maintain. Evidence of use by each project is described and it is clearly important for the production of data in all four projects. Personnel include 5% of a Core Director and a 50% research assistant.